Con la Miel en la Boca
by Cilenita79
Summary: Nuevamente las actividades en las redes llaman a las musas... y esta vez acepte un reto, y escribi sobre una pareja que no es mi ideal, espero que les guste a mis amigas Albert fan...
1. Chapter 1

**Albert**.

Observando desde mi escritorio hacia el jardín, por ahí te vi revolotear, una alegría y un pesar, en igualdad de condiciones se albergan en mí. Ya han pasado un par de años desde que todo salió a la luz, los eventos se han ido sucediendo de forma rápida; tome mi lugar como cabeza de la familia, tratando de tomar las riendas de los negocios, y velando por el bienestar de cada uno de ellos. Sobretodo tratando de velar por el bienestar de mi pequeña, tratando de estar presente, dentro de lo que me ha sido posible, aunque no físicamente, gracias a los múltiples viajes, pero si he intentado estar en espíritu, en alma. Y es que en cada misiva que te enviaba iba un trozo de ella, procurando hacerte compañía, en mi único anhelo de saberte bien.

Me iluminaste el alma hace unas semanas atras con tu recibimiento, pero al pasar de los días, la tristeza vuelve, te noto de alguna forma tan extraña, distinta, lejana... "Ya han pasado varios años y aun no lo puedes olvidar, verdad?" No todos los dìas, pero ya varios, desde que regrese, he notado que te ausentas, ya no estas en la habitación conmigo, esta tu cuerpo, mas no tu espiritu, y la tristesa cruza por tu mirada, suspiras por los pasillos y murmuras en voz baja. Y es ahí cuando comienzo a comprender que realmente y a pesar de mis esfuerzos no me ves. ¿Sera que no he sido claro? Quizas deberia ser mas directo, mirarte a la cara y decirte sin rodeos todo lo que llevo dentro, esta procesión que me ha seguido por años, esta cruz bendita que nacio cuando cuidabas de mi, cuando no sabia quien eras, y no podia adivinar lo que significarías para mí.

Si tengo que ser sincero, se que soy yo el que se sabotea, no hago nada o dejo las cosas dichas a medias, producto del miedo, tengo esta constante sensación de estar rompiendo alguna regla, como si esto que estoy sientiendo no es lo correcto. Yo mas que nadie se lo que significo para mi sobrino, lo que era para mi antes de yo perder la memoria, que soy su protector, su "padre" para todos efectos legales, y lo que fue para mi amigo, y que fue este descubrimiento lo que me alejo de ella, porque me senti sordido, como viviendo en pecado.

¿Pero como se apaga al corazon? ¿como se destierra un sentimiento al exilio?. Dios sabe que trate de mantener las distancias, pero las circunstancias nuevamente me arrastaron a ella, Neal y su obsesión por ella, y a eso sumarle la tozudezes de la tia abuela. No me dieron mas salidas, tenia que aceptar mi posición en esta familia y hacer uso de ella para rescatar a mi pequeña.

Si me baso en los hechos, la realidad es que ella no es nada mio, que si no fuera por ese papel, por ese roll que me asigne, yo seria absolutamente libre moralmente para amarla. Si llevo mis ideas mucho mas alla, ha sido la vida quien ha estado poniéndola en el camino, el primer encuentro en la colina de Pony cuando apenas era una mocosa, tiempo después y gracias a mis sobrinos que tome la decisión de adoptarla, ellos de alguna forma siguieron tejiendo este destino, y después la guerra y mi amnesia. Aquella que cambio mi vida, aquella que me permitio abrirme a ti de forma tan distinta, que me permitio descubrirte, sin tapujos y prejuicios, aquella bendita enfermedad que me llevo a enamorarme de ti. ¿es que realmente este sentimiento esta maldito?

Yo se que cuento con tu bendición Anthony, yo se que tu quieres verme y verla feliz. Yo se que fuera de mis resquemores por las reacciones, por el juicio moral que nos pudieran implantar, lo que realmente me detiene, no es el que diran. Lo que me detiene pequeña, no es otra cosa, que no seas tu. Si tuviera alguna certeza, de que olvidaste, que tus suspiros son por mi, si me dijeras que me amas, que mi amigo quedo realmente en el pasado, te tomaria de la mano, te llevaria conmigo, y sobrepasaria cualquier obstáculo. Te llevo lejos, donde las memtiras y los prejuicios nos puedan encontrarnos jamás.

Que no daria yo por ser aquel que te hace feliz. Pero la verdad esta a la vista, yo soy el único que piensa en "nosotros", en ti. Nunca había sentido una nostalgia mas grande que esta. Pero tus sentimientos están con otra persona, yo deberia dedicar mi tiempo a olvidarte, pero mi corazón sabrá olvidar?

Me gustaría abrazarte, yo quiero besarte, vivo deseándote, día y noche, me perdería en tu persona, de ti me prendería, y sin embargo tengo que guardarme todo esto, en pos te tu felicidad. Me gustaría saberte dichosa entre los brazos del que deseas. Yo por mi parte siempre estare aquí, siendo de alguna forma feliz, porque vere y velare por tu felicidad. Es tan extraordinario entregarse por entero a este sentimiento, aunque las circunstancias no sean las mas positivas para uno, al menos se que ame y a cabalidad.

Creo que lo mejor sera dejar las cosas como estan, cada vez que me pongo a pensar, termino con dolor de cabeza e insomnio, ya van demasiadas noches sin dormir, y claramente no hay nada que pueda hacer, al menos no por ahora.

Salgo de mis cavilaciones para verte, pero ya no estas...

Me giro al sentir un fuerte suspiro, y ahì estas, mirando hacia al suelo, cabizbaja otra vez amor mio...Dios! como es que te puedo ayudae?

- Candy- llamo tu atención- ¿Qué pasa pequeña?...


	2. Candy

**Candy**.

Entre sigilosamente a tu escritorio, esperaba encontrarte enterrado entre papeles, con la mirada fija en ellos con el rostro serio. Cada vez que te encuentro en tu escritorio trabajando, me doy esas pequeñas licencias de no más d minutos, donde te miro, realmente te observo. Exudas inteligencia, te ves imponente, maduro, tan serio. Y es que ni yo misma pude adivinar cuando te volviste un asunto tan serio. Suelo sacudir mi cabeza ante estos pensamientos, pero no se van; ¿en que momento desapareció el príncipe, el abuelo William, y apareció esta nueva versión de Albert?...de Bert, mi Bert.

Y es que pensé que estaba tan destrozada, que jamás seria digna para otro. Pero no me di cuenta cuando esa sombra se fue borrando, desdibujando, para dejar de doler. Ahora es otro el dolor que mi alma acarrea, y es que me confundes Bert. Adoro esa fracción de segundos cuando tus ojos dejan los papales para fijarte en mi, tus ojos se iluminan, tu sonrisa se ensancha y el calor me recorre. Pero es eso, solo eso, una fracción de segundos que pronto desaparece para ser otra vez el tipo simpático, pero compuesto. Es ahí cuando se me abre el piso, porque se que no te tengo.

Me abruma darme cuenta de lo fuerte de este sentimiento, y no es que mis sentimientos por Anthony o Terry fueran banales, cada uno ocupa un lugar en mi muy importante, a cada uno lo ame de forma tan diferente, pero igualmente intensa, al punto de pensar que el ultimo me dejaría dañada de por vida. Pero entonces apareciste tu, haciéndome compañía, no dejándome claudicar, siempre cuidándome. Y es que desde siempre has estado ahí, para salvarme, apoyarme, levantarme. Miro los brazos en los que siempre me cobijaste, encada uno de esos momentos y sin embargo ahora anhelo estar en ellos de una forma tan distinta. Este amor que siento es tan diferente, pausado, maduro e intenso. No puedo evitar sentir como se me suben los colores al rostro, y sonrió mientras me sacudo de esas ideas.

Ahora, al entrar te veo perdido, pero no entre papeles, en tus pensamientos, ves por la ventana pero realmente no miras. Me buscabas a mi, amor mio? ¡Dios pero que digo! Quizás y esta pensando en los negocios, en la familia, o quizas...en otra?.

"Dios no permitas que sea otra"

Digo esta pequeña plegaria sintiéndome una egoísta, pero nunca he pedido nada para mi, será que por una vez, solo por esta vez, pueda ser egoísta y pedir que las cosas salgan a mi favor? Es mucho pedir que ese hombre tan maravilloso, se fije en mi? Acaso no me lo he ganado? Acaso nunca podré vivir un amor a cabalidad, sin separaciones, sin perdidas irremediables? Es que acaso estoy infringiendo alguna regla o ley, por ser la hija adoptiva de los Andley?... ¡Dios! ¡No había pensado en eso!, Pero yo renuncie hace mucho a ese nombre, no tengo pasado que me ate a nadie, perfectamente podría comenzar de nuevo, e ir por mi felicidad con el hombre al que amo.

"Dios, ya he entregado tanto de mi, y he perdido tanto en el proceso. En mi vida han habido más dolores que alegrías, es acaso mucho pedir un destino diferente para mi? ¿Qué es lo que tienes guardado para mi?"…

Aunque que quisiera, no podría hacerle esto, si fuera otra la que ocupa su pensamiento, no querría otra cosa para él, salvo que sea feliz. Y así como lo he hecho otras veces en mi vida, renunciaría a él, a mis fantasías y anhelos, con tal de verle bien. Él se merece estar con una buena mujer, que lo cobije, que lo entienda, que sea su compañera, lleva tantos años solo…

Si…aunque sea sin mi.

La tristeza me invadió nuevamente, no pude evitar suspirar ruidosamente, mirando hacia el suelo, lo cierto es que me duele demasiado, me martiriza, pero es que acaso hay posibilidades reales para nosotros, o más bien dicho, para mi?...

-Candy- llamo mi atención- ¿Qué pasa pequeña?...

Lo mire largamente…¿Qué pasa? ¿Cómo si quiera comenzar a explicarte lo que me pasa?...

-Nada- le sonreí-No pasa nada…- la voz quebrada no ayudaba

Se levanto de su asiento y comenzó a acercarse a mi, no podía controlar los temblores y la tristeza me hizo presa, saliendo a borbotones.


	3. Candy y Albert

**Candy y Albert**.

El ambiente se notaba cargado, algo había cambiado y Albert podía percibirlo, pero a la vez le nublaba el entendimiento, tenía que dejar de pensar y dedicarse a trabajar. En eso, sintió unos suspiros a su espalda. Era ella, siempre era ella. Pero esta vez algo andaba mal.

-Candy… ¿Qué pasa pequeña?-

-Nada- sonrío, pero su sonrisa no se reflejaba en sus ojos-No pasa nada…- la voz quebrada, estaba a punto del llanto.

Se levanto rápidamente para darle alcance, para abrazarla y darle consuelo, no soportaba verla en tal estado.

-Heyy…¿Qué ocurre pequeña?- tomo su rostro para que le mirara.- ¿No quieres hablarme? ¿No me vas a contar lo que te pasa?- inquirió preocupado, mientras la abrazaba.

Respirando con dificultad, de alguna forma tomo aliento alejándose del abrazo de Albert.

-¿Cómo saber si estoy enamorada?-

La pregunta le quito el piso, haciéndole caer profundo…Pero a quien se refería? Terry?

-Solo si tu corazón late desbocado- comenzó a acercarse a ella- si no paras de pensar en él, si quieres darlo todo, aunque no recibas nada a cambio, si sientes que el aire te falta cuando está presente- Candy respiraba con dificultad.- Si vives para él, sin olvidarte de ti-

Albert le dio alcance y con una de sus manos limpio el camino que seguía una de sus lagrimas, Candy no pudo evitar suspirar.

-Si lo deseas siempre muy cerca, si deseas sus labios, si sus brazos al rodearte te hacen sentir segura…- No pudo seguir hablando. Estaban tan cerca…

-¿Qué hacer si no corresponde a mi amor? ¿Cómo saber si…me corresponde?- dijo apenas en un murmullo

Más él no pudo contestar su pregunta, perdido en sus cavilaciones y en esa boca.

¿Se referiría a él? ¿Y si la besaba? Se arruinaría todo entre ellos?

* * *

**Hasta aquí esta esta historia, lo cierto es que no se si continuarla, ya no tendría sentido el nombre de esta...Pero si las musas me reclaman, pues ahí vere de continuarla...**


	4. Elroy

**Elroy**

Albert dejo de respirar mientras acortaba aun más las distancias, ya no era capaz de pensar, solo de sentir, ese dulce aliento que se desprendía de la boca de su pequeña. Tan cerca, un roce a su labio superior…

Golpes en la puerta lo obligaron a volver a la realidad. El pánico lo invadió mientras retrocedía con torpeza y rapidez, sentía el rostro incendiado, estaba avergonzado. Más grande se hizo su miedo al ver como Candy reaccionaba. Ella tiritaba como hoja al viento, y en apenas una fracción de segundo, salió corriendo de la habitación, hecha un mar de lágrimas.

"¡¿Qué mierda hice?!"

-¡Candy!- quiso correr tras ella. Pero la figura de la tía abuela se lo impidió.

-¡Hasta cuando, tendré que soportar los arrebatos de esta mocosa insolente! ¡Pero qué poca educación, salir corriendo de esa manera! ¡Casi me atropella William, tienes que hacer algo a este respect…

-¡¿Qué deseas tía?!- Albert sonó muy exasperado mientras peinaba sus cabellos.

-¡¿Cómo osas tratarme esa forma?!- dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos con la voz contenida y cargada de ira.- Esa mujercita mal criada es una mala influencia en tu persona…- Elroy comenzó a pesarse por estancia conteniendo su rabia.

-Discúlpeme tía- dijo Albert con resignación.- ¿En qué puedo servirle?- se dirigió hacia el asiento que estaba frente el escritorio abriéndolo para ella.

Elroy tomo asiento, su mente trabajaba a mil por hora, mientras lo miraba tomar posición detrás de su escritorio. ¿Qué pudo haber ocurrido entre ellos para que Candy saliera corriendo de esa forma? Albert se notaba igual de alterado, solo podía concluir que entre ambos el altercado debió ser mayor, pero…

-¿Tía?- Albert interrumpió el curso de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué ocurrió aquí William?-

-Nada de lo que deba preocuparse tía, ya hablare con ella- dijo mirando seriamente a su tía.

Decidió guardar silencio. Por la respuesta de su sobrino dedujo que las cosas no iban nada bien entre ellos, cosa que la tranquilizo, de momento. De todas formas seguiría adelante con sus planes.

Una hora después, Elroy salía satisfecha de la oficina de su sobrino, pensando que había jugado bien sus cartas. No era ninguna tonta, los años no pasaron en vano por ella.

Mientras se dirigía a sus aposentos para poder vigilar como se desarrollaban los acontecimientos, recordó como la verdad se mostró ante ella. Noto los cambios de ánimo en la muchacha, que deambulaba una que otra vez por la mansión, ya sea por saludar a la servidumbre o para buscar una que otra pertenencia. La chica parecía un fantasma, si bien sonría a todo el mundo, su espíritu se notaba comprometido. No es que quisiera reconocerlo, pero la chica le preocupaba. Sin embargo y con el correr del tiempo el semblante de esta fue mejorando, volvía el color en sus mejillas y el negro bajo los ojos desaparecía. Tampoco paso por alto que sus visitas se hacían más frecuentes, curiosamente justo después de la ultima carta que enviara su sobrino anunciando que volvería... "Es como si lo esperara"... No era de extrañar entonces sus constantes paseos, pero tampoco era su costumbre, mientras era un fantasma, casi ni notaba la presencia de este, sus ir y venir, y es que simplemente no lo esperaba.

Elroy sabia que Candy desconocía la fecha de llegada, lo notaba porque la chica se removía inquieta si un vehículo de acercaba a la mansión, el rostro se iluminaba y se apagaba con la misma rapidez al notar que el personaje en cuestión no era lo que esperaba. Sin mencionar que vivía mirando hacia el horizonte. Siempre andaba con un manojo de cartas en la mano y suspiraba a cada rato. Se distraía con mas frecuencia de la usual, la chica siempre trataba de buscarle conversación, pero nunca lograba seguirla, siempre tenia que despertarla de su mundo de fantasías para traerla a terreno. La desquiciaba, sentía que de alguna manera la estaba utilizando. ¿Cuál era su propósito? ¿Por qué insidia en mantener una relación con ella, si sabia que apenas y la soportaba?. Entonces lo vio, claro como el cristal, los sentimientos de la joven se revelaron sin que dijera palabra. El horror la invadió por completo ante lo que estaba descubriendo, simplemente no era posible.

Algo debía de hacerse, si bien desconocía los sentimientos de su sobrino, podía adivinar que este caería rendido rápidamente. Esta mujercita parecía ejercer una especie de encantamiento sobre todos ellos. Anthony, Staer, Archie. Perdió al primero por culpa de esta, llego a odiarla por no tener a su amado muchacho con ella. Pero la cuota que rebaso el vaso fue saber que hasta Neal era preso de los sentimientos que albergaba por esa muchachita.

¡No! ¡No! ¡No! Esta vez no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, a como de lugar alejaría a esa huérfana del infierno de William.

* * *

**Que se puede hacer cuando las musas llegan? Absolutamente nada salvo obedecer.**

**No tenia contemplado continuar esta historia pero me evadieron las ideas XD... Mil gracias por sus comentarios, me animan a seguir con la locura de escribir. Ahora que ya paso la Guerra Florida me dedicare de lleno a actualizar mas escrito y subir los aportes de la GF de este año... **


	5. Albert

**Albert**

"¡¿Qué mierda hice?!"

El corazón me retumba en los oídos y no soy capaz de pensar con claridad. Quise correr tras de ti, pero me vi impedido por la presencia de mi tía. No logro decidir, si agradecer o maldecir mi suerte. Estuve tan cerca de... Y casi podría jurar que tú querías lo mismo. Pero quizás solo estabas en un estado vulnerable. Si ella no hubiera aparecido...

Su perorata interrumpe la línea de mis pensamientos.¡Dios esta mujer no para de hablar!

-¡¿Qué desea tía?!- "Ya cállese"

Se detuvo y la expresión en su rostro hizo que me recorriera un escalofrió. Apenas salieron las palabras de mi boca, ya me estaba arrepintiendo de ellas.

-¡¿Cómo osas tratarme esa forma?!- me dijo mirándome llena de rabia.- Esa mujercita mal criada es una mala influencia en tu persona…-

Mi tía se paseaba cual fiera enjaulada. Esto no iba a terminar bien a menos que lograra calmarla. Lo único que no quería, era que mi pequeña pagara por mi imprudencia.

-Discúlpeme tía- dije mientras la invitaba a tomar asiento- ¿En qué puedo servirle?- trate de sonar lo mas condescendiente posible.

Ella tomo asiento, trate de controlarme un poco mas, mientras caminaba para tomar mi lugar. Mi tía se torno muy silenciosa, cosa que no me gustaba. La conocía, sabia lo que eso significaba. No estaba equivocado, ya había tomado asiento y ella seguía perdida en sus pensamientos, y estos me aterrorizaban.

-¿Tía?- insistí

-¿Qué ocurrió aquí William?-

¡Mierda! Su pregunta me puso nervioso ¿Pero qué era lo que sospechaba? Creo que no alcanzo a ver nada. Si daba luces de mi estado, cavaba mi propia tumba, tenia que bajar el nivel de ansiedad de su mirada, de alguna manera tenia que restarle importancia a lo que había ocurrido.

-Nada de lo que deba preocuparse tía, ya hablare con ella- dije muy serio, más de lo que pretendía.

Su silencio se me hace eterno, solo me miraba, sopesando lo que acababa de decir, lo se, lo veo, su mente es como la mía, opera a mil por hora. Finalmente decidió abrir la boca.

-Quiero hablarte de Candice, William- dijo ella muy seria.

Me acomode en el asiento, como preparándome para lo que vendría...

-Usted dirá tía

-Lo cierto es, que la muchacha me preocupa…

No pude evitar mirarla con incredulidad y asombro

-No tienes para que verme así William- quise disculparme, pero me corto antes que pudiera.- No soy tan mala como te empeñas en creer...

-Tía...

-No me interrumpas y déjame continuar- volví a disculparme y con un gesto de mi mano le pedí que continuara.- No soy ciega, tampoco soy tonta. Se lo queden pensar de mi, pero te repito, no soy la mala persona que crees que soy- me miraba fijamente, mientras guardaba unos segundos de silencio.- Es imposible pasar por alto su cambio de actitud, para alguien que se expresa de forma tan exasperadamente abierta. ¿Cómo es que alguien así decide guardar silencio de un día para otro? Esta muchacha nunca para de hablar, no tiene recato, desconoce la palabra decoro...

Lo cierto es que mi tía me estaba exasperando, no me gusta como se refiere cuando habla de ella. Pero esta vez tenía un punto. Claro que había notado los cambios en mi pequeña. Me sentía tan perdido en torno a ella, que lo mejor era escuchar las opiniones de alguien que veía su situación desde fuera.

-¡William! ¿Me estas escuchando?- me recrimino, llamando otra vez a terreno.

-Si tía… disculpe. Lo cierto es que estaba pensando en lo que decía. Y tiene toda la razón- otra vez ese maldito silencio.

-¿Quién es Terruce Grandchester?-

¡Eso no lo esperaba! me sentí enfermo, mi estomago daba vueltas, mi corazón se disparo de forma alarmante. Pero no podía mostrarme en este estado, no delante de ella. Me agarre de los brazos de la silla, aclare mi garganta, tenia que saber de que iba esta pregunta.

-Es un antiguo amigo nuestro...

-¿Nuestro?- inquirió mirándome seriamente

-Sí, nuestro. Mío y de Candy. ¿Por qué la pregunta tía?

-¿Fueron solamente amigos, él y Candy?- otra vez me sorprendía. ¡¿Que es lo que sabe?!

-No entiendo sus preguntas tía. Que tiene que ver Terry con su preocupación por Candy?- temía a su respuesta.

-Terry?...Ha llegado una carta de ese joven, destinada a Candy- me la mostro. Enorme fue mi sorpresa al ver que esta estaba abierta. No pude evitar mirarla con reproche- Deja de juzgarme William- respiraba lentamente, tratando de calmarme, sacudí la cabeza "esto era una pesadilla".- No me gusta tener que repetirme. Creo que eres lo suficientemente inteligente, no me hagas cambiar de opinión a este respecto. Te dije que la muchacha me preocupaba, anda deambulando por la casa como un fantasma, luego llega esta carta dirigida a ella, y tenía que saber su contenido y si de alguna forma está vinculada a sus cambios de ánimo. ¿Qué no me escuchaste hace un momento atrás?- me la extendió disgustada.- Me estas ocultando información.- sentencio.

Tome la carta, pero no era capaz de leerla, yo no soy como ella, yo respeto la intimidad de las personas. Además, debo de confesar que el contenido de la misma me asusta a mares. Sabia de la muerte de Susana y lo que esto implicaba, espere este tipo de contacto, pero no ahora, esto debió ocurrir por lo menos hace 2 años atrás. Recuerdo que entonces mire la noticia con resignación, él volvería en gloria y majestad a su vida y yo la vería perdida para siempre. Incluso note la reacción de mi pequeña, se que le afecto a pesar de que intentaba ocultarlo. Espere por meses esta misiva, un año, y nada.

No pude evitar suspirar, abatido.

-Tendrá que disculparme tía, pero yo no estoy autorizado para hablar de la naturaleza de esa relación. Si quiere saber de qué se trata, deberá preguntarle a ella.- dije seriamente.

-No es necesario, tu reacción, más el contenido de la carta, son suficientes- se mantuvo en silencio otros segundos y dijo.- Tienes que hacer algo al respecto.- volvió a sentenciar.

La mire atónito. ¿Qué carajos espera que haga? Que se la entregue en bandeja?

-¿Y qué quiere que haga?- le dije molesto

-¿Por qué te molestas William?- sus ojos eran inquisidores.- Acaso no te interesa el bienestar de Candy?- "touché".- Si tanto te preocupa "tu hija", deberías hablar con ella, cuéntale de la carta, quizás y con eso la alegras y vuelve a ser la misma despreocupada de siempre, o quizás deberías contactar al joven.- hacia un ademan con su mano, mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

Rabia, impotencia. Me sentía ahogado. Mi propia tía estaba clavando esta daga, y me imponía esta especie de destino. Hace una hora atrás estaba a puertas de mi paraíso, para luego caer estrepitosamente al infierno.

Me levante para despedirme, ella me sonrió y yo quería morirme.

Una vez se hubo retirado, deje caer mi cuerpo sobre la silla. Eche la cabeza para atrás, tratando de respirar, sentía mi cuerpo tan pesado, me estaba hundiendo y no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Después de unos minutos, junte suficiente coraje para leer la carta de mi otrora amigo:

"_Candy_

_Como estas?_

…_ha sido un año._

_Yo había planeado volver a estar en contacto después de pasado un año, pero otro año y medio paso por causa de mi indecisión…_

_-nada a cambiado conmigo._

_No se si esta carta llegara o no, solo quería asegurarme que lo supieras._

_T.G_

Estaba acabado.

* * *

**Esta historia que partió como un reto, se ha ido transformando de apoco en una especie de respuesta, a lo que esperaba de la historia de Candy. **

**Mis "compatriotas Terrytanas" deben estar maldiciéndome: ¡¿Y esta como es que está esperando que Albert se quede con Candy?! XD. Lo cierto es, yo amo a Terry, pero no tolero a la pecas y si "me gusta" la pareja Candy-Terry, es más que nada porque la autora decidió anclarlo de forma irremediable al sentimiento que él alberga por ella. Y como le dije a una de mis amigas, a mi me gustaría verlo feliz, y si su felicidad radica en la pecas, yo que puedo hacer? Pero no me sale escribir sobre ellos 2. Sobre todo porque no creo que ese haya sido el final. Siempre pienso en Terry como una especie de héroe trágico. Atado a un sentimiento, sin posibilidad de ponerle fin o de vivirlo.**

**Por otro lado este reto significo darle forma a una historia, que a mis ojos, esta incompleta (Candy- Albert) Coincido con la sádica, cuando dice que no le estaba gustando el rumbo que llevaba Candy en el manga, muy casquibana, como que pasaba muy rápido de un amor a otro, no se ve el conflicto que pudieran cargar ambos personajes. Y a mi Albert me agrada bastante como para hacer de él un personaje tan liviano moralmente, cuando en otras ocasiones se muestra tan correcto.**

**Gracias infinitas por sus reviews, sobretodo de las amantes de Albert :D me animan a seguir...**

**Viele Danke**


End file.
